brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmer
Elmer is a recurring character in Brandon Rogers' videos and is portrayed by him as well. He's a cynical and emotionally drained man who's forced to work at many dead end jobs often with little if any benefits to himself overall. In Stuff & Sam, it's revealed that he's really the long lost son of Donna and was kidnapped by Bryce Tankthrust to use as a template for endless Elmer clones so she can harvest their hearts to gain immortality and compassion. Biography Elmer HATES his Job An Elmer appears as an employee at MasyMart. He at one point warns another Elmer not to eat the hot dogs, explaining they are long expired and will “make you see through time.” The second clone is then seen on the floor, twitching and foaming at the mouth. Grandpa HATES Disneyland At the end of the skit, an Elmer informs Grandpa he is too short for one of the rides. A Day at the Park A park ranger Elmer asks Deeno the Filipino to “please do that in the bathroom” He bumps into, Grandpa who asks to help him find Kathy and her children. Elmer agrees, but informs him he has to tell him about the dangers of styrofoam, causing Grandpa to run away. He appears later in his office on the phone, Kathy bursts into his office demanding Timmy’s Whereabouts. Elmer asks Kathy if she has retraced her steps, to which she replies with “retrace this!”, and proceeds to destroy and defecate in the office. Since it is revealed that the skit was just Timmy playing with paper dolls, it is unknown if they are canon. Stuff & Sam I Love Spendin’ Money! An Elmer appears as Sam and Donna’s Ewwber driver. He is annoyed by the pair as he drives to their foreclosed house, and buys their fountain for two dollars and his bowl of sugarfree candy. Christmas Shoppin’ NIGHTMARES!! Another Elmer is seen working at the mall. Sam steals his laptop as he speaks to the cameraman. He confronts the mall goer and pulls out a new laptop in his shopping bag, believing it to be his. He drops it to the floor and is scolded by the mall goer before running. He is fired, possibly by Bryce herself, and encounters the man again on the streets. The two share the mall goer’s cake. Don’t Tell ME No! Sam and Donna greet an Elmer at the front desk of the adoption agency, where he counters Helen’s warning about being on thin ice. He tries to warn Sam in the parking lot of the danger they are in. The CEO learns this through the microphone in the card she gave him, and kills Elmer with a gunshot to the head. I’m Always Afraid! After capturing the disguised assassin, Sam and Donna unmask him and reveal a different Elmer. Realizing they are now allies as Sam tells the CEO over the phone, he explains he is one of many clones born from the baby found by Donna, who is medically kept young, and later revealed to be Donna’s missing son. Each Elmer’s heart is taken at birth, ridding them of emotion, before they are given an entry level position at one of the CEO’s many establishments. He is forced to help Sam and Donna break into the adoption agency, the former threatening to return him to his boss. I’mma Be Sneaky! Elmer helps Sam access the building with a laptop inside their car. Several other clones work around Helen’s desk, one complaining that they haven’t eaten since their 2 PM feeding. He and Donna are nearly spotted by Helen, who runs back inside to retrieve her gas tablets. He tries to stop Donna from going in to help Sam, who ignores his warning. The CEO find and kills him just as he unlocks the door to the original Elmer’s room. I Really Gotta Change! After defeating the CEO, Sam, Donna and a decapitated, but still alive Dr. Dillon take the original Elmer home. After giving Sam his face back, Dillon uses the head of the late Elmer as a new one. Juss Call Me Daddy Sam! Sam and Donna raise the original Elmer, at one point letting him shoot papers He evades the CEO when he breaks into their home and attempts to kidnap him again, and kills her with a pistol after Donna hands her a paper target. Bye! Sam uses Brandon’s magic book to meet the First Elmer. He and the camera crew are teleported to the bathroom of an underground Elmer facility. An Elmer enters and points a gun at the three. He learns Sam is the one foretold in a prophecy mentioning Brandon's book, and brings them to the first Elmer, who is bound to a wheelchair. Sam mentions the CEO’s death and writes his legs back to functionality before handing him the book, asking for half and million dollars and a happy ending for Donna. Seventeen years into the future, the original Elmer talks about Sam during a career day. At the end of the series, the First Elmer retrieves the CEO’s body. He locks her in a prison cell and resurrects her with Brandon’s book. He writes her legs to be kneecapped like she did to his, saying they’re “going to have lots of fun with infinity.” A Day at the Park Reacts to A Day at the Park The Elmer from A Day at the Park is one of the reactors. In it George mentioned that Donna 'stole his semen' which could possibly make George Elmer’s father. A Day at the Beach Elmer makes an appearance in A Day at the Beach where he’s now a tattoo artist. He allows Sebastian and Ignacio to hide in his tattoo parlor from Helen Brownstein in exchange that they get tattoos. Sebastian agrees and he’s going to get one before Blame breaks in and stops the whole ordeal. He reveals that he’s Sebastian’s future self and tells him not to get the gang tattoo that he has. Sebastian agrees and gets ones chosen by Sam which Elmer demands as he’s sick of their presence in his business. Trivia * The original Elmer is the only Elmer to have a heart, causing him to feel emotions. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters